<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Haven't Forgotten Our Ways by cadeskywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083903">You Haven't Forgotten Our Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeskywalker/pseuds/cadeskywalker'>cadeskywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e07 Imperial Super Commandos, F/M, Keldabe Kiss, Missing Scene, Sort Of, more like i'm just wedging more sabezra into the last scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeskywalker/pseuds/cadeskywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine hides her feelings behind customs Ezra doesn't understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Fenn Rau &amp; Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Haven't Forgotten Our Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabine was reaching, reaching… Just a bit further… And—</p>
<p>She barely registered the shot ringing through the air before her body fell forward with the force of the blast. She yelped as she lost her balance, limbs flailing mid-air. The sizzling of fried electronics accompanied the beginning of her crashing descent—or what would have been, if Ezra hadn’t stretched forward down the ramp and caught her by the wrist.</p>
<p>They teetered dangerously, his grip on the <em>Phantom II</em> lost. If he were to fall now, there would be no guarantee they could survive the drop. She clenched his wrist, her lifeline, with all her strength, and he returned the same crushing grip to hers.</p>
<p>“He shot my jetpack!” Sabine cursed.</p>
<p>The words snapped Ezra out of his fear and he quickly centered himself, his countenance returning to his usual steadfast determination in situations like this. He heaved her body up with one arm and pulled her into his side with an arm secured firmly around her shoulders. She held him back, her hand grasping tightly onto his shoulder. She was safe. They were both safe.</p>
<p>They looked back together on Gar Saxon’s shrinking red and white figure as the shuttle flew away, Sabine panting and Ezra clenching his hanging fist. They were safe for now.</p>
<p>Sabine turned towards Ezra, wrapping her other arm around his waist and pressing against him. She had no Jedi reflexes or abilities to keep her balance on the open ramp. “Ezra, I—”</p>
<p>“We need to go inside,” he said, glancing at her arms held around him. He began reaching with his free hand for the shuttle’s doorway.</p>
<p>“Ezra,” Sabine said more insistently, desperation tinging her voice despite the fact that the worst danger was already behind them.</p>
<p>Ezra looked down at her, worried. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I—” Sabine looked up into his open, caring eyes. Her body trembled, rushing with adrenaline without an outlet. She felt like she was going to explode. He must’ve felt it because he held her tighter.</p>
<p>She barely registered the wind whipping around them and her still precarious circumstances as she rose on her tiptoes to reach his height. He just stared, puzzled, as she brought her helmet to rest gently against his forehead.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ezra.”</p>
<p>She looked still into those wide eyes, watching his gaze flicker back and forth between where her’s would be if they were visible under the helmet.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome?”</p>
<p>Sabine huffed a laugh and pulled her head away, the heat of the moment gone and embarrassment starting to kick in. At least he couldn’t see her blush.</p>
<p>“Let’s get inside now, shall we?” she said, nodding to the open shuttle behind him.</p>
<p>“Uh, sure thing.”</p>
<p>Ezra held her with him as he backed up, head turning to watch his path. He didn’t let her go until they heard the hiss of the airlock.</p>
<p>“So... what was that about?” he asked as they detached themselves.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Sabine replied, a bit too fast.</p>
<p>“Was that a Mandalorian thing?”</p>
<p>“It’s not important right now.” Sabine brushed off her pants. “We need to—”</p>
<p>“So it <em>is</em> a Mandalorian thing!” Ezra beamed, and began rambling excitedly. “You know, I’d love to actually learn more about your culture, but you never talk about it, and I don’t know if your secrecy is, like, a cultural thing, or just a <em>you</em> thing, but I hope you know that you can trust me, and—”</p>
<p>“Ezra!”</p>
<p>He shut his mouth immediately. Sabine tilted her head to the side affectionately, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see her small smile through the helmet, but he still heard it in her voice as she chided gently, “I said not right now.”</p>
<p>Ezra gave a short nod, smiling softly himself, and sat back into one of the shuttle’s passenger seats.</p>
<p>Sabine lifted her helmet and walked to sit beside Fenn Rau in the cockpit, who was already looking back at them. The glint in his eyes told Sabine he had seen enough to know. She pushed the thought aside.</p>
<p>“I really thought you left us.”</p>
<p>“I was considering it,” he said honestly, fiddling with the controls before he found his resolve and continued, “then I realized you were willing to die for your people, even though they are not Mandalorian.” He glanced back at Ezra, then turned to look squarely at Sabine. “You haven’t forgotten our ways. That has earned my respect.”</p>
<p>“Don’t take this the wrong way, you guys”—Ezra interrupted from the back—“but, uh, Mandalorians are crazy.”</p>
<p>Rau chuckled. “Crazy enough to join you.”</p>
<p>“Honestly?” Sabine looked at him.</p>
<p>Rau gave a small smile. “If you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Ezra chimed in, “I’d rather have you with us then against us.”</p>
<p>Sabine smiled fondly towards Ezra. She turned back to Rau. “Welcome to the family.”</p>
<p>They smiled at each other, and Rau sent the shuttle off into hyperspace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My rebels rewatch has me in s3 rn emo abt sabezra, and what is the point of shipping mandalorians if they don't headbonk?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>